Sticking Together
by Robin Hoodie
Summary: Quinn was still broken-hearted while Rachel was to desperate.Finn wanted-needed-some love,and turns out it be easier then he thought.A familiar red head. Finn/OC with slight hints of Puckleberry. May contain OOC-ness. Crap summary.


**Sticking Together**

**AN: **Don't even ask where this came from, I was listening to the song and it sort of came to me. I had just finished "Blame It On the Alcohol" and it kind of hit me that Finn doesn't like clingy Rachel and he still cares about Quinn but she's still "broken hearted" over Sam. So he needs a little loving somewhere else. I don't know, just my opinion. So yes this IS an OC one-shot, so in the little spot light she has, I hope she isn't a Mary-sue. And yes I am crazy enough to post it on FF, I'm trying to 'break outta my shell' as my friend SaVed By MuSiC suggested. It's been awhile since I've written and your constructive criticism is appreciated. And I hate to ask, but please review. They help and inspire :D. Hope you enjoy!

For the songs:

**Bold: Charlotte singing**

Regular: Finn singing

**Bold Underline: Together**

**AN: **And if it's choppy, could someone PLEASE beta it?

**0o0o0o0o**

Finn sat in his usual chair for Glee. The performance wasn't what you would call successful, not in Will's eyes anyway. It would've gone well if Rachel hadn't suggested-or in this case _forced_ them to drink a shot of whiskey beforehand. Poor Brittany, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for Rachel. Getting puked on, in the _face _no less! Though he'd be lying if he said he didn't find it just a bit funny.

Finn grinned at the memory, looking over to said brunette as the memories of the party flooded his mind.

Rachel, as Finn described, was a needy drunk. And she needed Finn. Bad. He wasn't being conceited or anything, she just made it perfectly clear that Finn Hudson was the only boy she wanted to suck face with.

Was it wrong that he shuddered at the thought? He didn't think so.

His gaze lazed over to his pretty, blonde ex. Quinn's soft curls bounced as she repeatedly look behind her, coming face-to-Santana's back. Finn could almost feel her hurt from where he was seated. Santana was too busy straddling Sam's lap with his trout pout devouring her lips, and probably most of her face Finn added.

There was no doubt he still cared about Quinn, she was his first love. Ok so she was the other woman for a bit, but somewhere deep down Finn knew she still cared to. It wouldn't be right to assume she still _loved _him, because he wasn't so sure himself.

Quinn Fabray was his first love.

Rachel Berry was the one he thought was different.

Both girls were unique in more ways than one.

But... he couldn't do it.

Finn sighed, looking down as he fiddled with his hands on his lap. How is it that he went from the epic fail that was them to his equally failed love life?

**0o0o0o0o0**

Will smiled as he walked into Glee that afternoon, just before the bell. He was pretty pleased with the lesson for this week. Sure Regional's were coming up but the lessons were something that never got old. And it would be a nice breather for the kids.

"Santana!"

The Latina sighed and pushed herself off her boyfriend's lap, seating herself on the adjacent chair.

He grinned. Clapping his hands together, he announced "Alright guys!" as he wrote TOGETHER in big letters on the board.

There was a collective groan throughout the room.

Will frowned a little. "Come on! You guys have been pretty busy or occupied with... certain activities I figured a lesson is what you needed."

That being said, Rachel's hand shot up.

"Yes Rachel?"

She quickly glanced over at Finn then returned full attention to Schue. "Will this be a duet's project? Because I would like to-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Charlotte rang out, skidding to a stop as she ran into the room. Taking her seat by Puck, she smiled innocently up at Will.

He grinned. "Nice of you to join us Cain."

"I thought you were 's daughter since he abducted you from the nice lady, like a little girl stealing a new puppy from the mama." Brittany said.

Charlotte grinned. True, Will and her mother were best friends, but since her Euro trip, she's been staying with him, usually using Schuester.

"Yeah, totally B." Santana assured.

"Okay then?" Will quirked an eyebrow. He shook his head "To answer your question Rachel, this _is _a duets project-"

Various whoops and other happy sounds filled the class.

"_But_!" he added, it went quiet, "You will choose your partner through the hat." He pulled out said item which already held everyone's name. "Who's first?"

He shook the head wear once, looking around. "Puck!"

Puck uncrossed his arms and stood up, stalking over to the hat. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and peered at it. Relief barely settled in, just barely. "Rachel."

Rachel forced a smile. She liked Puckerman, but not like what she was feeling with Finn.

Puck fell into the seat with a thud, throwing an arm around the back of Rachel's chair, looking over at Finn. "You're up dude."

Finn snapped to attention. "What?"

"The fucking hat man."

"Oh, right."

Finn stood, trying not to trip over any of the chairs in his barely there haze.

"Finn you ok?" Will asked. The boy grinned. "I'm good ."

With that he pulled a name. Reading it his eyes widened, just the slightest. "Charlotte." Well, this was new.

**0o0o0o0**

Burt opened the door, Charlotte smiled and waved. "Hey, I know you. You're the quiet one, one of 'em glee kids."

She nodded. "Yes sir. Here to see Finn, we're paired together for our duets project."

Burt deemed this acceptable. "Yeah come in."

The red head stepped inside, politely standing in the kitchen, not wanting to break anything. It all looked so nice.

"Hey Charlotte" Finn greeted, grinning.

"What's shakin' Hudson?"

"Hey honey" Carole greeted, grocery bags in hand. "A little help here?"

Finn, assisted by Charlotte, helped Carole bring in the bags and set them on the table. Carole sighed, dropping the last one with a thud. She noticed the unfamiliar face and smiled. "Hello. Who's your new friend hun?"

"Uh, mom this is Charlotte, a friend from glee. Charlotte this is my mom."

She shook Carole's hand. "Nice to meet you ."

"We should go over idea's Char" Finn butted in, fearing what conclusions his mother may come to. She did it with Rachel after him and Quinn broke up.

"Keep the door open Finn" his mom warned. Charlotte bit back a grin and Finn blushed.

"Yeah I know mom." He mumbled something else unintelligible leading Charlotte to his and Kurt's room.

It was nice, Charlotte decided, very Kurt. She smiled at the thought.

"You can sit if you want" Finn gestured to his bed. She did so, sitting on the edge, pulling out her notebook. "Have you got any ideas Finn?" No answer. "Finn?"

"Huh? O-oh, sorry Charlotte. I spaced out." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. Charlotte dawned a concerned expression, gently touching the taller teens shoulder. "You ok Finnegan?"

"No!" he spat exasperated, immediately regretting it. "Sorry, sorry. It's nothing, I'm good."

She scoffed. "If I had a nickel for every time Puckerman told me that I'd be one wealthy son of a bitch" she crossed her arms and stared him down "Spill it Finnessa."

All his thoughts from today and the party jumbled in his head and flowed out his mouth. "It's just...Quinn and Rachel and Rachel being a needy drunk and Quinn still loves Sam but I think she still loves me but I-I don't even know! And Rachel keeps trying to get with me and I don't really like her that way anymore 'cause she was to controlling and I wanted to be my own person 'cause Puck said she shouldn't control me in or out of the relationship but I think it was all to get into her pants, like always! And-"

Charlotte clamped a hand over Finn's mouth. "Remember breathing? Might wanna try it. It's pretty useful." Finn sighed, his breath tickling Charlotte's hand. He nodded. Removing her hand, the shorter teen placed a comforting hand on Finn's knee and squeezed. "Relationship troubles. Wish I could say I knew what you're going through but I don't exactly date much. I mean I had a boyfriend or two but I dumped them. Not much help."

Finn chuckled. Charlotte quirked an eyebrow. "It's just ironic...you dumping your guys. I dumped both Quinn and Rachel."

She chuckled a bit to. She wanted to tell him that's not what ironic meant, but she didn't want to burst his bubble. She liked when Finn was happy, he had a cute smile. Of course she'd never admit it out loud, but her thoughts were her own thing. To be honest she had always liked Finn, from when he first joined Glee club. He was hot but freakishly tall; she hated that but figured it be something she could deal with. But he was popular at the time and dating the head cheerleader. Then he went down a notch and started dating Rachel. They seemed so happy, but Rachel really _was _controlling. And when she tried to get back at Finn for sleeping with Santana by making out with Puck, he dumped her.

Needless to say Finn had horrible luck in the relationship department. But that's usually where Charlotte came in-relationship advice. Sam, Puck, and Finn-the list was endless. Before she even started speaking again she would help people, like Quinn and baby gate for example.

_Good times,_ she thought smiling. Finn looked up, the smile still on his face. He mistook hers for a sign of comfort to go with the knee holding.

He didn't find it uncomfortable.

Charlotte was...unique. She was one of those friends who, when you were down she'd do something crazy like sing a song and dance to try and cheer you up or tell a bad joke. She did the 'I Whip My Hair Back and Forth' bit when Puck was moping about the loss of his Mohawk. Yeah, she was that good of a friend.

Finn's smile broadened.

He liked her hair to. They didn't have a red head in the group till she joined. It was long and wavy, but she usually straightened it. When he would bend only slightly, they were eye level. Hers were sea-foam green. The more he thought about it, he really just liked _her _in general. She wasn't unsure of herself or controlling, she was a go with the flow girl.

_Oh my gawd._

_I like Charlotte Cain._

"...what?"

Finn was like, 94% sure he did _not_ just say that out loud.

"Finn..."

Blushing immensely, Finn tried to cover it up. "I...uh...um..." He failed.

A light blush of her own, Charlotte retracted her hand. An awkward silence filled the air.

A few beats later, Charlotte composed herself. Arms crossed over her chest, she said "Finnegan Hudson, can you repeat that?"

The boy in question only blushed more. "Um...I said...y-your not gonna hit me...are you?"

Charlotte paused. "No Finn."

"Ok...good." He cleared his throat, a dramatic effect that Kurt would be proud of. "I...I like you, Charlotte."

Said girls face split into a smile and she gingerly placed her arms around Finn's neck. Having no idea what to do in this situation, the Frankenteen wrapped his arms around the girl's waist.

"C-could this" he gestured to their position "work?"

Smirking, Charlotte stated "Oh yes."

Finn dawned that dopey smile Charlotte loved so much. "Cool."

**0o0o0o0o0**

Will watched as Charlotte laughed, cell phone attached to her ear. All week. It had been like that **all week. **Don't get him wrong, there was nothing wrong with it, he loved seeing Charlotte happy. What he wasn't comfortable with was _why _she had run up the phone bill. And that large sum of money could be summed up in two words.

Finn. Hudson.

If William Schuester was one thing it was protective. Finn was a nice kid and everything, but that got thrown out the window as soon as him and his adoptee were used in the same sentence. Papa Schuester will be watching. Don't let the sweater vest's fool you-he's dangerous.

**0o0o0o0**

Friday morning came faster than Finn- well Charlotte couldn't really use that analogy, Finn would be pissed. She smiled at the thought. The only time she'd seen him really pissed off was when Quinn dropped the bombshell of her pregnancy-Puck being the father.

But that was in the past. He and Puck were buds again and that was that. But that was beside the point.

Finn. Charlotte really liked him, but she wouldn't call it love. Hell they've only been dating for a week! But she was falling, fast, and she had to make one thing very clear before they moved any further.

**0o0o0o0**

"Hudson!"

Finn looked up, a smile creeping onto his face. "Hey Charlie."

Charlotte didn't look happy. Oh crap she hated Charlie. Finn worried over trivial things, like now. He had heard Puck call her that so many times that he thought it was ok. Then again he was the _only _one who called her that...shit.

"Uh...something wrong?"

Charlotte grinned this time. In one swift movement, she slammed his locker closed, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. All in the blink of an eye. Finn was fully convinced his girlfriend was secretly a ninja.

He blushed as she pulled back, a kiss being the _least _thing he expected. Smirking, Charlotte stated "Let's get one thing straight Hudson; I like you, a lot. What we got going could go places. But if I fall for you, fall hard, and you break my heart, I will castrate you while you sleep and staple it to your tongue, capiche?"

Finn was also convinced his girlfriend was just a little _insane_. But that made her hotter, just look at Santana. No, scratch that last part. Bad Finn.

"Yes ma'am." His face had that blank, distant look. Deer in headlights.

He had no idea what to do so he just bent down and placed a kiss on her crown. "Love you too Char" he mumbled jokingly. She smiled.

"Come on Bambi, we got a crowd to thrill."

**0o0o0o0o**

Whoops and hollers filled the air after Puckleberry's duet. Yeah, Charlotte liked the name. "Love to Love You Baby" of all songs. Oh yeah, nothing going on there. Donna Summer would be moved...slightly.

Will clapped as well. "Great job guys" he praised "Some oldies are always good to hear. Ok! Who's next?"

Finn's hand shot up, causing his girl to send him a "wtf?" look.

"Alright, Finn, Charlotte you're up."

Too late to turn back now.

The couple stood in the middle of the room, at the piano Brad readied the music. "Can I say something first?" Charlotte asked looking at Will. There was a ghost of a smile. "Of course."

The ginger(1) looked over the crowd of glee kids. "Before we start, I just wanna say that this song is dedicated to some very special people." Finn smiled. "My boyfriend Frankenteen over here" she gestured to Finn, that got some chuckles, "and my best friend Puckerman. Well you know, minus all the lovey-dovey stuff. Totally platonic man. He's all yours Berry."

A smug grin crossed Puck's face, arm slung loosely around said girls shoulder.

Charlotte cued Brad and the instrumental started. She was up first.

**I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
And throwing their love away  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say, hey  
**  
**Nobody gonna love me better  
I'mma stickwitu forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I'mma stickwitu**

You know how to appreciate me  
I'mma stickwitu, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'mma stickwitu

Finn smiled down at her as he began his bit.

I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride in our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
What I say

Nobody gonna love me better  
I'mma stickwitu forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I'mma stickwitu

**You know how to appreciate me  
I'mma stickwitu, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'mma stickwitu  
**  
And now  
Ain't nothing else I could need  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me

**I got you**  
We'll be making love endlessly  
**I'm with you**  
**Baby, you're with me**

**So don't you worry about**  
**People hanging around**  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
**And that's all that counts  
**  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
**They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me**  
And that's, that's why I say, hey

Nobody gonna love me better  
I'mma stickwitu forever  
**Nobody gonna take me higher  
I'mma stickwitu  
**  
**You know how to appreciate me**  
**I'mma stickwitu, my baby**  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'mma stickwitu

**Nobody gonna love me better**  
I'mma stickwitu forever  
**Nobody gonna take me higher**  
I'mma stickwitu

You know how to appreciate me  
**I'mma stickwitu, my baby  
**Nobody ever made me feel this way  
**I'mma stickwitu**

The two stood, hands clasped. Everyone burst into cheers. The couple smiled and Charlotte bowed. "I'll be here all week!" They returned to their seats.

Will stood up, smiling. "Nice job guys. So, next week-"

A small girl poked her head in the door, glasses sliding off her nose and flipped her hair the Justin Bieber way. "You guys are awesome! Keep doing what you're doing!" And then she was gone.

"What the-?"

"That was Christi" Mercedes explained, "Glee clubs number 1 fan. She's nice, but all kinds of nuts. Crazy white girl."

" Um...ok then."

Charlotte's laughter filled the room.

**0o0o0o0**

**AN: **Well…there you go. I'm pretty proud of myself, but I also think it's not really all that good. Tell me what you think.

Song used: Stickwitu-Pussycat Dolls

(1)-Hope I didn't offend anyone XD

And excuse any if not ALL Finn/Puck/Rachel/Will OOC-ness.

And my comp really HATES Mr(dot)Schue so that's why I put Will for everything :)


End file.
